


Hektor

by Bellesprit



Series: Greek Myths Retellings [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellesprit/pseuds/Bellesprit
Summary: The life of Hektor and the struggles he faces and the people he falls in love with.
Relationships: Andromache/Hector (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Andromache/OFC, Apollo/Hector (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Greek Myths Retellings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873054
Kudos: 8





	Hektor

Hektor was always considered the favorite child by Priam not because of his aptitude or abilities in many different subjects-- including war, politics, and literature-- but simply because of the fact that his other children were very problematic. Kassandra always spouted nonsensical prophecies and Paris was destined to one day be the cause of the downfall of Troy. Thus, by process of elimination, Hektor was the child that was groomed to become the new leader of the kingdom, that is as long as Troy survived that long. 

This way of thinking, however, did not do much to boost Hektor’s self confidence for he was never praised for his abilities, only compared to his siblings (if only he was as pretty as Paris or if only he was so invested in his academics as Kassandra) completely ignoring the fact that Hektor in fact had his own areas that he excelled in. Because of this upbringing, he found himself hating the days when he would have to join his father in consulting with his advisors, or going with the military generals to patrol the cities and make sure that there were no problems with the civilians. This was the time where he would hear the most gossip about his family and his imperfections. 

However, when Hektor was just 16 years old and was engaged to the beautiful Andromache, his life changed for the better for he found someone who appreciated his skills and tenacity and never compared him to his siblings. 

This was the god Apollo.

One day, when Hektor was walking with some soldiers to the farms right outside the walled city, he was distracted by the sight of a lone swan coming out of the river Scamander. He tilted his head in confusion then followed the beautiful bird as it strolled into the forest, for Hektor knew that swans didn’t normally stray far from bodies of water. 

When he had followed it throughout the forest and emerged on the other side near a rocky cliff, Hektor was surprised to see the swan turn into the form of a beautiful man with eyes that shone as brightly as the sun and golden hair that reflected its stunning rays. Of course, Hektor knew who it was for he had met the god before when he had previously attempted to court his sister Kassandra. 

“Lord Apollo,” Hektor said, getting to his knee and bowing before him, head down so as not to be blinded by his radiance. 

Apollo, however, merely chuckled and said, “Get up, Prince Hektor, you do not need to act so formal to me.” Hektor looked up at him in confusion. “I have been watching you, my prince,” Apollo continued, “I wish to train you to become a great warrior that will one day defend Troy from its oppressors.”

Hektor simply shook his head, “I mean no disrespect, but have I not trained with my father’s militaries for my whole life thus far? Why must I also be trained by a god? Why have you chosen me?”

Apollo took a step closer before answering, “Prince Hektor you must know the prophecy that claims that the best of the Greeks has just been born. He will come here and he will kill hundreds of Trojans and your allies. I will train you to be able to face him in combat, the two sides will not be so unevenly matched.” When Apollo said this, he seemed to look up into the sky, as if daring his family to invalidate his claims, “And why did I choose you? It is simple, you have a heart that is purer than anyone’s I have ever met. Your ancestor, Ganymede, has implored me to watch out for you, and so I have promised to make sure that your death does not come prematurely.” 

“But what am I to tell the others, surely they will not believe me if I tell them that the god Apollo is taking me out of my lessons in order to fight the Greek armies. They will think I have gone mad.” Hektor said, still not quite sure as to what exactly was happening right now. 

Apollo stepped closer and put his hands on the boy’s shoulders, “You will give them this, and they will be forced to believe or they will face my wrath.” Apollo reached behind him and seemed to pull out a lyre from nowhere. 

At first glance, it seemed to simply be a lyre that was crafted by an artisan, but when looking closer, Hektor could clearly see that it was built for a god, and a god alone. The strings seemed to be made of a fine gold that sparkled and shone in the sunlight, and the body itself was crafted as a swan but it was so intricate that Hektor wouldn’t have been shocked if it had simply flown away. 

“I cannot take this,” Hektor said and Apollo furrowed his eyebrows, “It is much too precious, what if it is lost? Or stolen?”

Apollo smirked, “Do not worry, my prince. I will place a curse on it that if anyone touches it who is not a part of your family, they will instantly be struck down and die. And I am ensuring this to your capable hands, see that it is not lost and I will reward you greatly... you would not like to see what would happen if it is.”

With that Hektor gulped and Apollo brushed some of his curls out of his face, “You remind me so much of Hyacin--” Apollo whispered, stopping as if realizing that he shouldn’t have said it. “I will meet you here tomorrow at sunrise, and we will begin our training. If you dedicate yourself to this, Hektor of Troy, you will guarantee that your family is safe during the coming war.”

Apollo turned around to leave, but thought better of it, and kissed Hektor softly on his lips. Hektor leaned into the kiss for a second before breaking away, “Thank you, lord Apollo, I don’t know what to say...”

Apollo simply smiled at him, then disappeared in a flash of light. 

\---

Hektor then spent the next sixteen years of his life, learning how to fight like a god, and becoming the best version of himself he could be. Even his parents seemed to grow aware of the shift that was happening in him, and they finally started to acknowledge his own achievements, instead of constantly comparing himself to his siblings. Hektor wasn’t ashamed to say that he felt smug when he learned that Paris became the least favorite in his family, when he recounted the story of the golden apples. 

And Hektor and Apollo grew closer together, almost like lovers although Hektor was now married to the beautiful Andromache. They would spend practically every minute together, training and simply basking in each other's warmths while Apollo recounted tales of his long and adventurous life. Hektor had no stories himself to add, for Apollo had taken part in the most outrageous events in his life. 

In fact, the two spent so much time together, that Andromache hadn’t even fallen pregnant for the whole sixteen years of their marriage, technically making their marriage null and void, but Hektor was afforded some liberties since he was the prince. And besides, Andromache found herself more occupied with her maidservant than Hektor on any day he wasn’t with Apollo.

Because he spent so much time with the god of prophecies, he wasn’t surprised when Paris returned with the beautiful Helen of Sparta, and he was equally unsurprised when the Greeks showed up on their beaches, ready for war. 

Hektor spent the first nine years of that war trying to avoid the best of the Greeks-- Apollo had told him his name was Achilles-- and the other man seemed to be doing the same thing. Hektor felt encouraged by the training that Apollo had given him, and as long as they were fighting on a sunny day, he always felt ensured that the god would have his back. 

And have his back he did. 

Hektor must have killed hundreds of Greeks during the first year of the war alone. However, this all changed when the gods decided that they wouldn’t directly interfere with the war. Before Apollo left, he gave some parting lessons to Hektor and told him that he would do all he could to ensure he would stay alive, and as long as he stayed away from the warrior, Achilles, he should be able to. 

He gave him a parting kiss, and that was the last time that Hektor ever laid eyes on Apollo.

\---

Since Hektor’s lover had left and Andromache’s maidservant had recently fallen ill and died, the two of them decided to work on their own marriage. It wasn’t the ideal time since it was during the middle of a way, but Andromache spent her mornings helping Hektor put on his armour and they spoke of mundane things, anything to get his mind off of the battle that would soon occur. And at night when he would return, bloody and tired, Andromache would help him bathe while he regaled the horrors that he had witnessed on the battlefield, eager to get all of his thoughts out of his mind so they wouldn’t fester in there and cause him to go mad. 

Eventually, after twenty years of marriage, Andromache fell pregnant and birthed their beautiful son, Scamandrius, fondly called Astyanax. 

Astyanax was Hektor’s pride and joy, and he spent all the time he could with him, for he knew that any day could be his last. He brought him to the temples of Apollo they had constructed around their city, and Apollo blessed the beautiful boy as if he were his own. 

Although Hektor didn’t know this, for he thought all of her words were false, Kassandra, his sister, gave him messages and prophecies from Apollo regarding his future and his son’s future. Apollo knew not exactly what would occur for Hektor, but he did know that his son would go on either to achieve greatness or face a grisly death. 

Hektor was so very happy in this time of war with his family by his side and knowledge that the god Apollo was rooting for him, he felt as if nothing could ever go wrong for him. 

\---

When Hektor killed Patroklos son of Menoetius, he knew that his own death would approach swiftly. 

As he ran through the city with the best of the Greeks on his heels, murder in his eyes, Hektor only prayed that his family would be delivered from this war and brought to safety. 

And when Hektor finally stopped running and faced Achilles, fear finally turning into numbness, he thought he could see a slight shimmer of sunlight in the dark alleyway. And when the spear was racing towards his heart, it almost seemed like the light was dropping smaller splashes of light that illuminated the shadows. Almost like tears. 

Hektor went to his death knowing that he had been lucky indeed to not only have been loved by his family, but also by a god. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I just love Hektor (maybe even more than Achilles) and I feel like he is overlooked when people are talking about the Iliad. Also, basically every time I read the Iliad/the Trojan war story, I always feel like there's a little something going on between Hektor and Apollo... but maybe that's just me.   
> If you want inspo from art/greek myths check out my tumblr @les-belles-esprits


End file.
